powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dellia/Dimondback
Dellia/Diamondback is the second command of the Wild West Coasters. She represents the Bolliger and Mabalard hyper coaster of the same name located at Kings Island in Mason, Ohio. The ARC was originally known as 'Vida/Villain '''at Geauga Lake. Character History Early Life She was close friends with Xavier/Firehawk, including as X-Flight back in the day. However, his initial loss over Steel Venom made him loose that part of his history. When he disappeared after 2018, she was also hearing of other mysterious activities and too left Kings Island, ending up in Frontier Town. As a Ranger She is viewed as a rouge who only wanted to work alone and bring her love back. However, she agreed to work with Vik and Mike as a ranger. They were able to use the Mystic Coaster Megazord against their monsters that they grew. They got assistance from Takshiel/Excalibur and Stella/Steel Force against them for a short time. For a brief period, Ian fell so ill that he nearly died from sharing his soul with Seamus Decker, who assisted the other coasters in his place, and used the Mystic Coaster Megazord against the Vengeance Megazord. After Stella and Takshiel inherited the Mystic Coaster Megazord, she and Blair went looking for a new zord. One day, the Birdman Traders (Gatekeeper, Valravn, and Raptor) arrived in Frontier Town showing off new Technologies, including a giant robot dubbed Battalion Robo. They used it against the Vengeance Trio before the Coaster Force-Nitro arrived (albiet being chased by White Walkers), breaking the teams fantasy of the Wild West and kindled the flame to unite the ARC's against The Boma. She participated in the Coaster War, but her story is never finished, like the other Wild West Rangers, but some of the ARC's used their powers in ''Shattered Grid and were seen as part of another union, the 199 Lunar Syndicate. This could be because of Jeff or Charles restoring them or coming from a time before the Coaster Force as Jeff gave them their ranger powers when he made them. Personality Dellia is a tomboy and authentically western. She is similar to Naga from Kyuranger in being very snake-like. She often a loner though who never speaks her mind. Wild West Green * Mach Zord (Shared with Blue Streak, gave to Takshiel) * Night Hauler Zord (CF 23, Nitro 16) * Transforming Frontier Rifle ** Jet Soul * Rattlesnake Whip 'Appearances: '''CF 13+14, 23; Nitro 12, 14-16, 18, 19, 22-24 Notes * She is portrayed by Daniella Perkins, who previously portrayed Ciara/The Princess/Earth Knight II in ''Knight Squad * First green ranger with a Snake Motif ** Jake's default form is Black, and Fiona uses the Python zord, but she has insect motif * She is more Like Hammie/Cornith as being a Tomboy unlike Takabisha who is second in command and comedic relief and Fiona who is very feminine in comparison to Mel * She and Raptor, who are both female green rangers, act very different than their Emotional Roller Coaster Counterparts * Dimondback and Maverick were originally going to switch colors due to the ease of changing the suits to correspond to gender change as this became a mechanic of Eejanaika later on in Himitsuranger See Also * Takabisha-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger ** Fiona/Furry 325-Core team Counterpart * Zoe Hilltop-Sentai Counterpart (as a minority Ranger who worked with the Crimson and Navy Coaster Force Rangers) from ''WWW Scoutranger'''' ''See Comparison Page Category:Female Green Ranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female (Android) Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:The Geauga Society Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Gun-users Category:ARC's with Multiple Identities